User talk:JustSomeDude.../Archive III: Nov. 2014 - Feb. 2015
Chinjao's Epithet Hi, JSD, after klobis, you are the second person to revert my edit to Chinjao's intro. The reason why I removed "formerly" is because his regained his drill head, which(and I can look up soucres very easily if you like) he stated multiple times that was why people didn't call him "Chinjao the drill" anymore. That being the only reason he lost the nickname, why would he not regain. Please state points, and give reasons. MrHammer91 (talk) 03:25, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Garp is a former marine, should he lose his nicknames? MrHammer91 (talk) 03:32, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I'm sorry, we can wait until they state it in the manga. I got exited when Luffy restored his drill, that was my line of thinking. Maybe someone in the manga will state his epithet again before the Dressrosa Arc is over. MrHammer91 (talk) 03:51, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Prepositions... ... aren't meant to be capitalised in titles. So why did you capitalise the "a" in Articles Without an Infobox category? It just looks wrong now. 05:11, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Oh wait, that one was always like that apparently. Never mind. Both the Infobox and Infobox Image categories should have the lower case "an" though. 05:15, November 19, 2014 (UTC) For the Infobox Image ones, I just tested a change to the Infobox templates that will add the category if there's a blank image parameter, and it seems to be working. I'll add it to the others, then we won't have to add that category manually on pages at all. 05:34, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Scrap that, everything's on hold. I need to test everything better before I completely break the wiki. 06:12, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Alright, all fixed. That was embarrassing. I'll talk to Roa about making the changes then, shouldn't be too hard. 06:47, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Re Do you mean preventing edits on the file pages? Because anons already cannot upload images. I'll ask around. Can you also give me a list of the last gal's accounts? Maybe I can do a range block. Just give me a list of (recent) accounts, I can check their IPs and see if I can make something out. Chapters with story pages in color Hi. I edited the pages to chapters 52 & 69 to note that there are pages of those two made in color, not just the cover pages. Thing is, while the cover pages done in color get noted and listed on the "Cover Page" page, the cases where actual pages of the chapter's story are done in color aren't noted in their individual pages or have a page detailing/listing them. Is this done because nobody feels the need to do so or because there are very few examples? The only chapters I remember this happening with are those two and the first chapter after the time skip. Wunkt (talk) 02:47, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey!!! Thanks for telling me all that. And i also appreciate you telling me that you know i'm only try to help. Believe me, this is my only intention. I try to follow the rules according to what i read and to Mr. Whatever told me on another occassion, but it's hard when english ain't my first language and i can't understand 100% of the rule texts :( please don't ban me :( i'll do my best. For sure! Thanks for the warning --Kiba91 (talk) 04:25, November 25, 2014 (UTC) I wasn't asking for IPs, but for registered accounts you know he used. I already did a range block back when he was first banned, but IPs change over time, that's why I asked for his recent accounts. Devil Fruit pages Just to be clear, our template page does say to put the name of the person(s) who ate the fruit both in the infobox and in the opening text. Really not trying to be anal about this, I wasn't sure at first either, but I checked and that is how they're done according to our own rules. 13:57, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Ban length Well, I have a different opinion about that IP. Even if it was his first vandalism, the title of the page and the contents show his clear intent to create major damages. A first tentative of a killing is worst than the third or fourth tentative of a robbery. However my true intent was only to scare that vandal. It wasn't a promise, but only a menace. Last but not least: if that IP comes back and mocks me he will get another ban. Meganoide (talk) 18:23, December 1, 2014 (UTC) I'll try to remember this indication. --Meganoide (talk) 21:47, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Missing/Renamed Files Hello JustSomeDude. Could you fix the red links in the blog comments for all the "missing" files ? Most of them were caused from moving but two of them were deleted. For those two, you could replace the deleted jpg files with their png version. MasterDeva (talk) 17:43, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Just posting again here to remind you of this. MasterDeva (talk) 15:27, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for your help. Have a nice day JustSomeDude. MasterDeva (talk) 06:33, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :Two new files were added to the list. You should probably keep an eye on it. MasterDeva (talk) 22:50, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Video Game Sections Hey JSD. I wanted to give you a follow up on the video game sections. I finished going through and organizing all of the characters appearances, but now I'm adding all of the sections. I have over 60 pages of characters and their listed appearances in a Microsoft Word doc. Do you have any ideas on how I could get help adding these? Thanks. 03:26, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Here's the forum link. I'll add the list later today. 10:31, December 5, 2014 (UTC) I tried copying the list from the Word Doc but lost some of the formatting. I might just put up a link to a google doc or do it myself over time. 00:56, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Stop the user JustSomeTurd. It is reversing images without any reason.--Capitán Noot (talk) 20:14, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Re:Abuse filter I can help with that, but there has to be a "pattern" to set up one. If you tell me his typical contributions I can think of something. I have to go now, we can talk another time or you can leave me a message. Uploading Pictures Hi, JSD. Could you show me how to upload images from Flickr onto this wiki? I have a Flickr account but I'm not sure what to do after that. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 12:08, December 8, 2014 (UTC) http://i1292.photobucket.com/albums/b573/amateragi/thankyou_zps1acdb369.png Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:05, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Choo COMPLETELY DISAGREE ABOUT CHOO. He looks nothing like a smet-whiting he looks more like a Trumpetfish...unless there's a episode or a manga chapter where they said what 1/2 fish he was please direct me to it until then I'm sticking with the Trumpetfish cause at the very lest it looks like him. Plus Choo's key distinction is his extended mouth and the smet-whiting doesn't have the extended mouth...since Choo doesn't have any fins or any else the mouth is all we have to go on that's why the Trumpetfish is what Choo is because it doesn't have fins and has an extended mouth...I rest my case. Jahez (talk) 23:33, December 8, 2014 (UTC) User:JustSomeDude.../List Isn't this supposed to be a usersubpage? 03:41, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :Yup. It is now. 03:50, December 11, 2014 (UTC) re:Crat rights As long as you don't abuse it (I trust you won't). 04:01, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Images Ah, sorry about that. I forgot about categorizing and sourcing image uploads, but I know what they are now (Plot and Episode) and won't make the same mistake again. Thanks for pointing it out to me.--Xilinoc (talk) 19:55, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :Out of curiosity, though, what's the general stance on replacing manga images with their anime equivalents? Is it on a sort of "as soon as the episode comes out" basis, or do you guys prefer to use whichever image is better from an aesthetic and visual standpoint, or something else like that?--Xilinoc (talk) 01:18, December 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you very much for the information, I'll keep that in mind.--Xilinoc (talk) 10:17, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Source editing help Hey JSD, I am not familiar with rich text format, and I was wondering if you knew how to edit references in the source editor. I need help with the Chinjao Family page, under reference #3. It needs to have chapter 708 in the description, but I can't figure out how to put it there. I am learning now how to source edit, so I won't have this problem in the future, Thanks! MrHammer91 (talk) 23:01, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Ok, Thanks alot! MrHammer91 (talk) 19:27, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Short Break Hey man, I know you've just asked me back and I'm not leaving or anything, just taking a break from the Internet at large for Christmas. I'll be back on Jan 5. Just letting you know where I am if you don't see me around. ( ^-^)/ We have each other on Steam as well so if you need me for anything (like an emergency in chat) you can message me there! 00:37, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Re:Filter I believe it's possible and probably you can do it in a way so that you can display a warning message to the user who triggers it. We can do similar filters as well. Were there any other problems with Galaxy? I didn't see any new filters triggered in a while, so I guess they were useful? Re: Chapter Covers Gahhhh after a really long time of searching, I finally found the cover of chapter 772! I had to search in Japanese, and certainly got lost. Usually they tend to come out the Saturday of the release, but lately, for some odd reason, they have come out later than usual. Another thing that was suppose to be out is the raw for Volume 76, but still nothing. Just Chinese raws for the SBS. I been checking all the raw websites I tend to go to, and even more websites now for volume 76. It's probably the holidays or something, not sure. :/ 21:58, January 2, 2015 (UTC) 'Secret' Santa http://i1299.photobucket.com/albums/ag62/stalhein61/ChristmasBeer_zpsf69bceca.gif Ho ho fucking ho. 22:31, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Just a heads up I found a full-time job that starts on Monday. So my admin activities may be reduced, but I will continue to contribute as an admin on weekends and once I get off from work. Will that be okay for you? 02:29, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Skype If you could get on Skype pretty soon that would be great. It's fairly crucial. --Dark matter is our ally. (talk) 16:00, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Signing Ban requests Eh, I sign most things out of habit. 16:15, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Re:Final Image Guidelines Warning Jeez man, take it easy. I didn't even realized that that last section was a guy talking to me. I'm new to this. And the guy just drop a whole bunch of requirements out of the blue; I thought that was some kind of message that appeared to all new people. I didn't even realized that I wasn't following the rules. Anyways, I cheked the link you told me about and I got tired of reading after I got to half of it. Too much trouble just to upload a picture (even though it looked cool in the context of the text). I'll stick to writing only, if that's ok with you guys... By the way, about that... Do I need to put reference on the text? Like that passage I wrote is according to chapter something? Peace Fight Articles I'm not sure if there's a forum post that discussed this at some point, but is there a particular reason the wiki doesn't have articles for the various fights in the series and instead lists battles on character pages? Is it something like some fights having too many different participants, ending before they really get started, etc.? I wouldn't go so far as to claim the wiki absolutely needs them to be of über-quality, but I am curious, and you seem like the guy to ask.--Xilinoc (talk) 15:47, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, that makes sense to me, given the nature of the series and the wiki. Thanks a bunch.--Xilinoc (talk) 17:29, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Community Apps So I looked for the mobile app for One Piece Wiki, and apparently there's no apps for us. Have you or any other admins informed the staff to not include us? 21:13, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Lyrics for JSD Through early morning fog I see Visions of the things to be The pains that are withheld for me I realize and I can see... That suicide is painless It brings on many changes And I can take or leave it if I please. The game of life is hard to play I'm gonna lose it anyway The losing card I'll someday lay So this is all I have to say. Re:Kaido Image You might want to check the X Drake Page too then. someone added the "Dorry is Drake" theory as though it's concrete fact, even though it's unconfirmed. Besides, the Anime Showed a similar image along with the other 3 yonko, so it's pretty safe to assume that it was kaido.(Yonkoluffy (talk) 02:27, January 19, 2015 (UTC)) Community Messages It sends you directly to the mediawiki page instead of the recent wiki activity. Fix it? 04:21, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Ah, gotcha. Maybe it'll attract new editors. 04:29, January 19, 2015 (UTC) So about that community app for us, it's still in development so it's not out on iTunes or Google Play yet, but admins are able to edit/curate stuff on the app on , according to Gcheung98. 21:29, January 19, 2015 (UTC) You're too slow My bad. 17:37, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Revert multiple edits Since you seem to have undone the edits made this user individually, check this code out, you could've done it with one click! :oh (Y) Moderator Group Rights So http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BertH/User_rights_updates_for_Forum_and_Message_Wall happened, and there's a new user rights group - basically forum mod as opposed to chat mod - and I thought it'd be a good idea to let the admins know, because unless you think it's pointless, this may have to become a forum. 23:35, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, it's fine and no problem. It was easier to track this time and I'll upload right now. He never responds to me either lol Poll Voting Criteria In reference to the polls you created here, The ratio of requirements to vote is unrealistic. I meet the 3 month requirement, but not the 300 edits (including this I'm at 153). Do realize that I would have had to live on this wiki or recklessly marathoned pages to do that in the 3.5 months I have been here? Please expound without a generic answer. Jaguar D. Paul (talk) 02:31, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Thank you I appreciate your response, and sorry for the misunderstanding, apparently it was adopted here. In the future I won't have to worry about this, and look back on it and see its insignificance. I just care that the edit summary and both ban rules are enforced, and indifferent on the inactive editor voting rule. I think I'm going to focus on stubs, though I will casually work on it, as my life shouldn't revolve around this wiki. Though I don't mind any projects you give me. Jaguar D. Paul (talk) 06:57, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Videos Hey JSD. I wanted to let you know that I am able to watch the videos, and I live in North America. Thought you'd want to know. 17:04, January 25, 2015 (UTC) That Final IGR Warning Yeah, literally after you posted it he uploaded a .jpg. 16:51, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Chat lag Join the chat again, it lagged out. 23:51, January 26, 2015 (UTC) I already posted on the talk page. The pics were something I found afterwards, and I didn't want to post twice in a row. 19:01, January 27, 2015 (UTC) re:Help with Merging? You just blank out one of the pages and create a redirect. If you want to keep the conversation, cut and paste it from one page to another. 03:22, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Re:template talk I don't understand what you're trying to say, it already displays the user who edited the pages last along with the timestamp. :Done!Tell me if any formatting changes are to be made:) ::I've changed the font, if we have them on the next line the table might get really huge. Yeah I'll try to replace, but it may take some time as I don't have the episodes and have to download them. 00:23, January 29, 2015 (UTC) How do this Do you know who added or how to add this? I want to add the same thing in the English Dragon Ball Wiki (mainly because I have a Brazilian Portuguese Dragon Ball Wiki). 21:14, February 2, 2015 (UTC) It's a mediawiki message that redirects to the portuguese One Piece wiki. I wanna know who added that so I can make the same in the Dragon Ball wiki. 22:48, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sugar Portrait I'm sorry, I always forget to add the source and licensing when I upload a new pic. I'm aware of the square requirement for portraits, I always try to mimic the size of the previous image to get it right. Thanks for showing me the website, I'll start using it for OP portraits now. I'm looking over certain characters and have been trying to narrow down better choices. Bartolomeo, Law & Doflamingo's portraits are a few I've been wanting to replace for quite some time. I plan on fixing this, thanks for the heads up on what I missed! AsuraDrago 22:21, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Copyright Reasons? When I open the official sources (Crunchyroll, FUNi, etc.), it says that "it is not available in your region because of copyright restrictions", or reasons, or whatever. As long as I remember it's copyright-related. 00:19, February 5, 2015 (UTC) re:Your talk archives Thanks, I already knew about it, and tried to fix it at first. But I just decide to let it be for now since I couldn't find the solution. Thanks again. 03:41, February 8, 2015 (UTC) This Week's Chapter Did I read the community message wrong, or will there not be a chapter this week? (Is Oda on a two week hiatus) ~ Kaido (Who's that sexy beast over there?) 13:04, February 9, 2015 (UTC) I'll have to bother you again How do you do this? It's pretty useful so I want to add the same thing in my wiki. Sandubadear (Talk) 19:26, February 11, 2015 (UTC)